


L'amore si odia

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Va bene, non... non fa niente. Sono errori che possono capitare, l’importante è che tu me l’abbia detto. No?” chiese, speranzoso.E si odiò per quella stessa speranza, e si fece schifo per quello che aveva appena detto.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	L'amore si odia

**~ L’amore si odia ~**

Yuri lo guardava.

Yuri lo guardava sempre.

Aveva cominciato a guardarlo quando era solo un ragazzino di dodici anni, e mai come in quel momento si era sentito tornare a quegli anni, quando sapeva che non sarebbe potuto mai accadere niente, quando si sentiva costantemente ferito da quelle attenzioni che Yuya non poteva avere nei suoi confronti.

Ricordava con estrema chiarezza il momento in cui il più grande gli aveva detto di sì, ricordava che sapore avessero le sue labbra quel giorno, ricordava il suo profumo, ricordava il dettaglio di quella sensazione, del sentire per la prima volta le sue mani sfiorarlo in modo diverso.

Ricordava quanto si era sentito felice, e come quella felicità avesse lasciato delle tracce in lui che, se ci ripensava, riusciva ancora a sentire.

In modo meno preciso riusciva a riportare alla mente cose accadute più recentemente, e quando si domandava perché la sua risposta era sempre la stessa.

La sua mente cercava di proteggerlo da quei ricordi, cercava di convincerlo che fossero frutto della sua immaginazione, ma questo non era mai riuscito a cambiare lo stato delle cose.

Yuya si era allontanato, in modo lento ma inesorabile.

E ora, di fronte a lui, Yuri sentiva il cuore battere come se volesse spaccargli il petto a metà, e continuava a guardare il più grande con aria di attesa, mentre questi sembrava sempre meno desideroso di iniziare a parlare.

“Allora?” lo spronò, teso. “Hai detto di dovermi parlare, no Yuuyan?”

Si morse un labbro, sentendo un’improvvisa voglia di piangere alla quale non era in grado di dare una buona motivazione.

Takaki gli si avvicinò, circondandogli un polso con le dita, prendendogli la mano e cominciando ad accarezzarne piano il dorso con i polpastrelli.

Non lo guardava negli occhi, e Chinen in quel momento non avrebbe voluto altro che lo facesse, avrebbe voluto che lo guardasse, e in quello sguardo cercare qualche segno, qualcosa che gli dicesse che andava tutto bene.

Ma Yuya era troppo distante da lui con la mente, e Yuri sentiva che non ci sarebbe stato niente in quegli occhi a farlo sentire meglio di così.

“Sono andato a letto con Hikaru” mormorò allora il più grande, lasciandogli andare il polso di scatto, continuando a fissare intensamente il pavimento, con aria contrita.

Yuri impiegò qualche secondo per capire.

Le sue orecchie avevano ascoltato, e la sua mente ora stava lottando per lasciar fuori il senso di quelle parole, per proteggerlo dal male che gli avrebbero fatto, ma fu una battaglia persa in partenza.

Perché Yuri, in fondo, sapeva.

Aveva visto come i due si fossero lentamente riavvicinati, aveva visto come il comportamento di Hikaru nei suoi confronti fosse cambiato.

Aveva visto una felicità diversa nei modi di fare di Yuya, una felicità di cui era certo non essere la ragione.

Si guardò intorno, spaesato, e l’appartamento del più grande gli parve diverso rispetto a solo pochi secondi prima.

Come se non dovesse vederlo mai più, come se fosse un luogo al quale non poteva più appartenere.

“Ok” disse in un mormorio, mentre le parole si formulavano da sole, senza lasciargli spazio di manovra. “Va bene, non... non fa niente. Sono errori che possono capitare, l’importante è che tu me l’abbia detto. No?” chiese, speranzoso.

E si odiò per quella stessa speranza, e si fece schifo per quello che aveva appena detto.

Perché avrebbe dovuto urlare, dirgli che non se lo meritava, che lo detestava per avergli fatto una cosa del genere.

Ma Yuya, pur se involontariamente, era sempre stato bravo a lasciargli calpestare la propria dignità.

Fece un passo in avanti, tentennando, quasi se stesse decidendo sul momento se avesse voglia o meno di averlo più vicino.

E avrebbe voluto, in effetti, avrebbe voluto rintanarsi fra le sue braccia, lasciarsi consolare da lui che era la causa prima del suo dolore, piangere contro il suo petto e lasciarsi così tranquillizzare da quella stretta familiare.

Ma Takaki lo fermò prima che potesse fare qualsiasi cosa.

Finalmente alzò gli occhi, e allora Yuri comprese che era davvero finita.

“Non è stato un errore, Yuri. Io...”si passò una mano sul viso, e Chinen notò che aveva gli occhi lucidi. “Io è con lui che voglio stare. È lui che... che...” tacque, interrompendo così la frase, ma il più piccolo non dovette sforzare di molto la fantasia per comprendere come andasse conclusa.

“Lo ami?” mormorò, e a quelle parole si sentì improvvisamente vuoto.

Come se il cuore avesse smesso di battergli, come se gli servisse uno sforzo mentale per qualcosa di semplice come respirare.

Stava per avere un attacco di panico se lo sentiva, e affatto aiutò Yuya, che annuì brevemente, confermando quanto aveva appena detto.

E allora Yuri crollò.

Sentì le lacrime cominciare a rigargli il viso; non ricordava nemmeno quanto tempo fosse passato dall’ultima volta che aveva pianto, e ancora si maledisse per essersi lasciato andare così.

Non c’era niente di salutare nel suo rapporto con Yuya, alla fine non c’era mai stato.

Se n’era sempre sentito attratto più di quanto gli facesse piacere, ma quel senso di inadeguatezza aveva lasciato spazio ad un amore così intenso che quasi si era dimenticato di essersi sempre sentito a disagio nei confronti di quel sentimento.

Avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita del più grande, senza curarsi di quanto fosse inappropriato quel gesto.

E, come aveva voluto fare dal momento in cui era entrato in quella casa, come voleva fare da giorni, lo strinse forte e pianse, mandando al diavolo una dignità che non possedeva più dal momento in cui si era reso conto di amarlo.

“Non mi respingere” mormorò a bassa voce. “Pensa a chi vuoi, pensa che io sia Hikaru se preferisci, ma non mi respingere. Non adesso.”

Yuya non ribatté, anzi fece quanto gli aveva chiesto. Gli avvolse le spalle con le braccia, accarezzandogli piano la testa, sussurrando a ripetizione che gli dispiaceva, una nenia continua che non riusciva a scalfire il male che Yuri sentiva in quel momento.

“Tu sei mio, Yuya” disse ancora, fra le lacrime. “Eri... tu mi avevi detto che saresti rimasto con me. Per sempre. Che non ti importava più niente di Hikaru, che ti aveva ferito, che io ti avevo fatto dimenticare qualsiasi cosa tu provassi nei suoi confronti. E sei stato mio allora, no? Perché ora...” si sfogò, mordendosi un labbro per tenere a bada i singhiozzi.

Takaki gli parve affranto da quell’attacco, come se in realtà avesse sperato di doversi difendere dal suo odio più che di dovergli dare una spiegazione di ciò che aveva fatto.

“Non l’ho scelto, Yu. È successo, e allora mi sono reso conto che forse non... non mi era mai passata. Non del tutto almeno.”

Fu il colpo di grazia per Yuri.

Allentò la presa sul corpo del più grande, indietreggiando e guardandolo come se non lo riconoscesse.

“Dimmi che mi hai amato, Yuya. Anche se solo per poco, dimmi che ci sono stati momenti in cui mi hai amato davvero.”

Ma Takaki rimase in silenzio, e a Yuri parve il suono peggiore che avesse mai sentito.

Smise di piangere, annuendo brevemente.

Si voltò, diretto verso la porta, sentendo i passi di Yuya fare come per seguirlo, salvo poi fermarsi a metà strada.

Non si era aspettato che lo seguisse, ma l’aveva sperato.

Aveva sperato che gli dicesse che era tutto uno scherzo, che non era vero che amava Hikaru, che era solo lui che amava, e che così sarebbe stato per il resto della sua vita, così come gli aveva promesso.

Ma quando si richiuse la porta dell’appartamento alle spalle Yuya non c’era, e lui sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato mai più.

Se Yuri ripensava a quanto avesse dovuto lottare per averlo, a quanto avesse sacrificato per stare con lui, e a quanto felice si fosse sentito nel momento in cui l’altro gli aveva detto per la prima volta che lo amava, sentiva le fitte al petto acuirsi fino a farlo sentire ancora incapace di respirare.

Desiderare, chiedere, credere, ricevere.

E poi perdere tutto, e rendersi conto che era stata unicamente un’illusione, che durante tutto quel tempo in cui era stato convinto di contare qualcosa per Yuya, di essere importante per lui, aveva solo convinto la propria mente a crederlo, perché in quel modo stava meglio con se stesso.

 _Tu sei mio_ gli aveva detto, e non era mai stato vero.

Perché ora tutti quei momenti passati insieme, tutte le notti che aveva passato con lui, ogni singolo gesto, gli sembravano perdere d’importanza, come se li avesse immaginati, e non vissuti.

E quello che gli pesava ancora, era di non riuscire a provare odio per lui, per quello che gli aveva fatto, per come aveva giocato con i suoi sentimenti, per come li aveva calpestati.

Si sentiva usato, Yuri.

Usato, consumato e poi gettato via, come qualcosa di ormai inutile.

Eppure ancora amava Yuya.

Di amore che gli andava stretto, ma che c’era, che sentiva ancora battere in mezzo alla devastazione dentro di lui, come se insieme fosse la cosa che lo aveva distrutto e quella che lo avrebbe aiutato a ricostruire i brandelli del suo cuore.

L’avrebbe amato per sempre.


End file.
